Dinner Time
by Heaven'sSweetSymphonies
Summary: All Harry wanted was some dinner. Yet somehow, because of him Ron and Hermione share their first kiss. Find out how. A Ron and Hermione oneshot.


**A/N:**

So, this was inspired by another challenge and it is completely random. However, do not be discouraged as I find it rather sweet and a bit humorous though you may not really laugh.

To those of you who are reading "Words" do not despair. I have not given up on that. Although this crazy little one shot is totally separate from that story.

Summary: All Harry wanted was some dinner. Yet somehow, because of him Ron and Hermione share their first kiss. Find out how.

Dinner Time

By Heaven'sSweetSymphonies

"Harry, let's go. I can't wait. I'm terribly excited." Ron, who was, indeed, looking terribly excited was bouncing on the balls of his feet impatiently.

"Is it dinner time?" asked Harry off-handedly, not even bothering to look up at Ron.

"Harry! How could you forget? You promised you'd come with me to the Quidditch Pitch and practice for tomorrow's tryouts!" Ron almost shouted, now very excited.

Harry looked up and tilted his head to the right as though he was trying to remember when he had made such a promise.

In fact, Harry had such a weird look on his face that Ron helped him out, "In Transfiguration, we were so bored and I was talking about how much I want to be back in the team so much that you swore that today we'd have some practice for tomorrow. I'd really like to remain on your team so much."

Harry's eyes widened when realization dawned on his face and he nodded. Without a word, as he was too tired, Harry walked to his trunk and extricated his broom from the mess within.

Soundlessly, he gestured to the door and Ron gave a yelp of joy and clapped Harry enthusiastically on the back. Harry merely stared at him and raised an eyebrow. Ron smiled sheepishly and kept his hands to himself.

They walked down the dormitory and found Hermione there. She smiled at them as they came, but frowned when she saw that they were both holding their brooms. "Where to, boys? Aren't you going down to dinner?" she asked, concerned and bewildered.

"Is it dinner time?" asked Harry for the second time that day, already very much exasperated.

"Not for an hour at least, but I had thought you wouldn't want to tire yourself so much as you do have tryouts for your Quidditch Team tomorrow, right, Harry?" she replied in answer to Harry's query.

Harry merely shrugged and continued looking tired while Ron beside him gave a wide-toothed grin at Hermione and said in an eager voice, "Harry's actually helping me practice so I'll get back into the team with tomorrows tryouts."

"Harry?" inquired Hermione. Harry answered her with a slight roll of his eyes and a crisp nod.

This seemed to satisfy Hermione as she sat back down and said in a light tone, "Well, have fun boys. But be sure not to miss dinner." 

"Is it dinner time?" asked Harry again, now apparently very out of it.

Hermione laughed and looked up at Harry and said, "No. I already told you that it isn't. Are you sure you want to go and fly when your not one hundred per cent? I mean, you might fall off your broom Just stay here and let Ron get into the team on his own tomorrow."

"Is it dinner time?" asked Harry vaguely not really interested in what they had to say. 

"Hey," protested Ron and ignoring Harry, "I need my practice, Hermione. What if McLaggen wants to get my position again, eh? But then again, I'm sure you wouldn't mind that, now would you, Hermione?"

"Ron… Please. Leave off the immaturity. I just think that all Harry should do now is go to dinner and then go off to bed. After all you're both going to have early starts tomorrow and I'm sure you both need loads of rest."

"Is it dinner time?" interrupted Harry as Hermione and Ron looked at him weirdly.

"You know, Hermione , I reckon you're right. Harry does seem to need food and rest right now. You really are an extremely bright witch," said Ron as he stared deep into Hermione's eyes, ignoring Harry for the second time that night.

"Why, Ronald, thank you so much for the compliment. I appreciate it and am glad that you said that without any hint of jealousy or resentment," replied Hermione sweetly, gazing back at Ron.

"**Is** it dinner time?" interrupted the really hungry and tired Harry Potter once more to the apparent disgust of the two teens in front of him.

"Harry…" said Ron threateningly.

"Hermione sighed, and reached out to touch Ron's hand to calm him down.

He smiled as she gave his hand a comforting squeeze and the two went back to staring into each others eyes really intently.

A voice cut through the particularly sugary moment and said impatiently, "Oh, just kiss her."

Hermione turned a deep scarlet and looked away but Ron looked at Harry indignantly and asked in a huff, "What did you say?"

"Oh, just kiss her!" Harry said, arms crossed in front of him as he stared at his two embarrassed friends.

"Harry, come on. I mean, uh, you know, uh…" replied Ron, who was very uncomfortable. Hermione, on the other hand, was still red in the face and was avoiding Harry's disconcerting gaze.

Harry merely raised an eyebrow, closed his eyes and fell into a comfortable chair to rest a bit and said a rather sleepy voice dismissively, yet commandingly, "Oh, just kiss her."

Hermione looked at Harry and at Ron. Ron looked at Hermione and at Harry.

The two smiled at their best friend and at each other. And much to everyone's surprise, they followed Harry's advice.

Half an hour later, Harry opened his eyes to see his two best friends grinning their heads off at each other and looking very pleased, yet somehow red in the face. Harry didn't have to guess twice at what they had been doing while he rested his eyes.

The two sensed him looking at them and turned towards him, looking very much embarrassed.

"Is it dinner time?"

**A/N:**

Hoped you liked that well enough to review. Merci in advance.


End file.
